Wolf Dreams
by Thread-Sage
Summary: In an AU, the legend of Wolves, the Flower Maiden and the Gate keeper was well known to all, but still a legend. But what if such a legend, was actually true? And if every step you took, determined the outcome of the ones you cared for most?
1. Dreams

**Title: Wolf Dreams **

**Rating: **T

**Written By: **Threadsage

**Inspiration: **Not exactly sure, just came to me while I was painting my room.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any references to the Wolf's Rain series, but I do own all the OC characters.

**Summary: **In an AU, the legend of Wolves, the Flower Maiden and the Gate keeper was well known to all, but still a legend. But what if such a legend, was actually true? And if every step you took, determined the outcome of the ones you cared for most?

**C_hapter One:_**

_**Dreams**_

"_What are you?" _Hikari asked as he stood in what seemed to be a scene of flowers. Petals of white and pink floated all around, tossing and turning in the air from the soft wind.

"_I am your guardian." _The deep voice said. The being in which the voice belonged to was n more then five feet away from the emerald haired boy. The being had shaggy brown colored and sapphire colored eyes.

"_Guardian against what?" _Hikari asked, his voice slightly rose. This wasn't right. He was a teenage, all he needed to do was get through school high school right? That were the trials of a fifteen year old. But why was this happening?

"_Guarding against those who wish to use what you know for their own purposes." _The man simply said. His face was soft, but still filled with determined thoughts. Something about this man made him want to go with him; wanted to see what this man was talking about. But at the same time, he was afraid.

"_I just don't…understand…" _Hikari said, shaking his head, strands of emerald hair falling all around. He looked up at the man, his own green eyes meeting the strange man's blue.

"_You will." _The man said, walking closer and placing his hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"_Well…what's your name at least?" _He asked the man, looking up at him.

The foreigner smiled slightly as he opened his mouth to answer the question.

"Hikari! Time to wake up!" He heard his mother yell as the thumping of a fist against his door made him jump out of his bed, falling onto the cold hardwood floor.

Hikari Takashi moaned lightly as he shifted his weight lightly, rubbing his temple. He opened his eyes slowly, beams of sunlight streaming into his eyes making him whimper lightly. He stood up slowly, stretching as he glanced around his room.

How many times had the 15 year old green haired boy haired had that dream? 10, 11, 12 times? It had been bothering him over and over. Always ending at the same point, never being able to figure out who that mysterious person was.

He shook his head lightly as he hopped in the shower, thoughts of the strange man still in his mind. He stepped out, brushing his hair as he got his school clothes on. He then looked in the mirror once more before going to the room next door, knocking lightly.

"Cheza." He said softly, pressing his ear to the door. There wasn't a sound. "Cheza." He said again as he knocked once more, a bit louder. If they didn't hurry they would late for school.

"Coming." A soft voice said behind the door. Hikari could hear the sound of clothes being thrown around and things being gathered could be heard.

Two seconds later the door opened, a pink haired and green eyed girl smiling lightly as she looked at her older brother.

"There you are." Hikari said with a soft laugh as he looked at his sister, noticing that the girl and noticed that some hair was sticking out. He used the back of his hand to push the hair down so it was in the right place.

"Thank you." She said with a soft smile as she looked up at her brother again.

"Shouldn't we be going to school?" She said with a soft giggle. Hikari looked at her and nodded. "Yes." He said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him along slightly. He smiled lightly at Cheza, she was the best sister ever.

The pink haired girl pulled him down the steps and into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked softly, turning around as he sat down.

'Umm…don't we have to go to school?" he asked, laughing lightly. Cheza turned around, pale eyes looking at her brother. "Oh, that's right." She said, going into the fridge, pulling out two apples. "These should be good." She muttered as she handed one to Hikari.

"Lets go." She said with a smile as she pulled her brother along lightly. He laughed lightly again, shaking his head as he followed her outside as she release his hand as she started to skip lightly.

Hikari looked at her for a moment, emerald eyes flickering lightly as he smiled. He then shook his head and followed her. He was a bit older, by one year. He took great pride in being there for the girl. He had protected her for a long time and he intended to doing it for a long time.

He looked up at her as she twirled lightly, looking at her brother. "Are you ok?" She asked lightly, her voice a soft hush as usual.

He looked at her again and nodded his head slowly. "I'm just thinking." He said as she walked back to walk next to him. She looked up at him for a moment.

"About what?" She asked.

"Oh…just a dream I've been having." He said, looking up at the sky.

"_Who are you?"_ He asked the air lightly in his mind, hoping for a response of some sort.

Cheza looked over at him for a moment, trying to read what he was thinking. She nudged him slightly with a soft expression on her face. "Really?"

Hikari looked over at Cheza and felt a smile grace his lips. "yes." He said as they reached Kaibara high a large pubic high school were most students within 20 miles radius came from.

He looked around, noticing students were still outside meaning he had about 5 minutes until school started. He smiled that he wouldn't ruin his record of being late.

"Hikari?" Cheza said, tapping his shoulder. Hikari blinked, snapping out of his trance. He smiled lightly to her. "Yes?" He asked, the dream still bugging him.

"I'm going over to talk to Kari." She said with a smile. "Is that ok?" She asked with an honest smile.

Hikari looked over at her and noticed Kari, a blonde haired girl who had a crush on him. "Of course." He said with a smile. "She is your friend, you don't need to ask." He said, pushing her along slightly.

She giggled lightly and nodded, walking over. He looked over at Cheza for a moment before smiling and walking over to a nearby table, sitting down.

"Hi ya Hika-chan." A high voice said with a soft giggle. Hikari didn't even have to turn around to see who that was. He smiled lightly.

"Hello Toboe." He said with a smile. "How are you?"

A brown haired youth walked over, sitting down next to the green haired boy. The boy had golden colored eyes. He had a small frame that looked much like a girls, but he could tell that it was a boy. It was Toboe, his best friend.

"Great Hikari." He said with a happy tone in his voice as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "And you?"

"Well." He said. "I had that dream again, but that's all."

"About the strange boy from before?" Toboe asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

Hikari nodded. "This dream is bothering me a bit." He said softly, looking to the ground. He didn't look up and noticed Toboe's slightly nervous expression on his face.

"Well...maybe its just a dream." He suggested. Hikari shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Maybe." He said as soon as the bell rang. He looked up and looked at Toboe with a soft smile. "Lets go to class." He said standing up.

Toboe nodded. "K." He said as he walked happily towards class, Hikari followed and not that far back was Cheza with Kari.

The three walked into class, Toboe and Hikari taking a window desk while Cheza sat not that far off with Kari. Like usual, Hakari stared out that window. He was a A student, he didn't need to pay attention.

Toboe pulled out the notebook from his bag, opening it and starting to read over it. He looked over at Hikari and smiled. "We have a test today, let me guess you studied. "He said with a teasing tone.

Hikari nodded lazily, still not looking at the boy but outside. Toboe looked at him and bit his lip.

"_Why is he getting these odd dreams? Can he be the one…no it cant be…" _Toboe thought, shaking his head lightly. It was just a thought…he continued to look over his notebook.

The teacher walked in and without hesitation handed out the test. Toboe closed his notebook with a nervous sigh. The smaller boy never tested well.

Hikari took his test and looked down at it. Glancing over the three pages he noticed he knew most of the questions. He would be able to get a B plus on this, no sweat.

He looked over it, beginning to study the questions and write down quick answers. This test was easy. He sighed lightly, glancing back outside.

Once again his mind began to wander to the dream. Protecting….guarding…what was he to b guarded from? What was this dream about?

He blinked his eyes slowly. Tilting his head to the side for a moment he noticed a man…a man who looked about the ages of 19. He didn't look like he went to this school, or that he went to college…he looked like he just walked around.

He looked at him closely, for some reason the man interested him.

And then he figured out why. The man was the one from his dreams!

Before he could react, before he could stand up before he could say a word the man's sapphire eyes fell in contact with his own emerald colored eyes. And just like that a painful spike of fire stabbed his mind. It was like pin and needles striking everywhere it hurt so much.

But, he couldn't move. He couldn't even scream. He could just hold the gaze with the man. In a way, the man's eyes were filled with dark thoughts. Images of death, pain, blood fire and torture flashed in his mind, but also, thoughts of peace and happiness also.

After about a minute, the man cut the gaze and turned around from Hikari. Hikari blinked, feeling horrible like he would collapse in a minute.

"Hikari?" Toboe whispered as he looked at his friend. He didn't look good.

Hikari looked over at Toboe, his vision glazed over a bit and the headache getting worse and worse. "Find it." He whispered.

"Help me find…what it means to be alive…" He whispered as he fell forward, his body unconscious.

Cheza looked over at her brother, fear written on her face. "_No…it cant be him…"_She thought as she bite her bottom lip. She quickly looked outside, they eyes of the blue eyed shaggy haired man catching her gaze.

"_Don't tell me its him…please." _She thought back mentally.

The man looked at her for a moment. "_Protect him." _The man thought back to her, walking off the lawn.

**Chapter Dreams: Done!**

_Ok, so that was chapter one! What did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did! I hope you all like the story. I think Cheza was a bit OOC but, I like her personality._


	2. Guardian

**Title: Wolf Dreams **

**Rating: **T

**Written By: **Threadsage

**Inspiration: **Not exactly sure, just came to me while I was painting my room.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any references to the Wolf's Rain series, but I do own all the OC characters.

**Notes: **Ok, so this is chapter 2! Hope you all like it!

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**The Guardian**_

"_One hour." _A hushed, yet sharp voice said in Hikari's head. The emerald eyed and haired boy let out a groan as he slowly sat up. The raging mid day sunlight was still painful to his dulling headache, but he could manage.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, trying to find in his surroundings where he was. He noticed the familiar smell of alcohol and cotton swabs****and realized he could only be in one place; the nurses office.****

"Are you feeling better, Hikari?" A soft voice like a flower said. The boy turned his head slowly and smiled lightly as he saw his sister, pink hair, pale eyes and pained expression on her face.

"Yes, just a bad dream and a head ache." He said as he looked over, seeing Toboe's head hung low and him twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey." Hikari said, trying to make the boy feel better. There seemed to be an aura of sadness around him.

Toboe looked up for a moment, his face emotionless. He then gave a weary smile and then looked back down. Hikari blinked for a moment, trying to read the boys emotions.

"What happened Hikari?" She asked kindly, as she stood up to sit on the edge of her brother's hospital bed.

"I…don't know." He said, closing his eyes for a moment as the memories, both good and bad came back.

"I just remember seeing that man…the man who I saw in my dreams; he was actually here, on the school grounds." Hikari said softly, shaking his head lightly.

"But it was most likely just a dream again, right?" He asked, looking to Cheza who aid. But the girl was diverting her gaze from her brothers, bitting her bottom lip slightly.

"Cheza?" He asked, getting a strange feeling that she was involved with this. "It was a dream…right?"

There was then around a 10 second pauses before anyone spoke. "Should you tell him or should I?" Toboe asked his voice quiet but still racked with nervousness.

Hikari looked over at Toboe then Cheza, his eyes furrowed with question. "What's going on?" He asked.

Cheza let out a cold shaky breath. "It's…hard to explain." She said quietly. "But those dreams you have had, aren't dreams but…what will happen." She said softly, still not looking at her brother.

Hikari looked around the room at Cheza and then Toboe. "This is a joke right?" He asked, laughing nervously. "You all are doing this to teach me something right?" He asked, hoping it was some type of hoax.

Cheza and Toboe looked at one another and shook their heads. "I'm afraid not. "Cheza said with a nervous bite of her bit. She looked up at her brother and then down, feeling ashamed. "Have you heard of the, book of the moon?" She asked quietly.

Hikari looked up, green hair falling in front of his eyes. He glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, the headache beginning to go away. "I think so." He said. "Isn't it the legend that speaks of wolves opening up the gates to a place called paradise with the help of a being called the flower maiden?" He asked.

Toboe nodded slowly. "That's right." He said.

"But, it's only a legend." Hikari said. "The other part is that in the legend, wolves have been extinct for more then 200 years." He protested. "And, the legend said that if wolves find paradise, the wolf will collapse." He said.

Cheza looked up at him, her eyes flickering with sadness and concern. She wanted to help him so badly, but didn't know how. They were both parts of the legend, two entities that were tossed into a game that they couldn't say, 'I quit'. "What if, it wasn't only a legend?" she asked.

Hikari fell quiet as he looked at Cheza. "Then…a human would have to be the flower maiden, and there would have to be wolves somewhere." He said. "But it can't be true." He whined. "Wolves are around; I see them at the zoo all the time." He said, shaking his head. "It could only be a legend." He said.

Toboe sighed lightly as he looked at Cheza. _"We can't explain it in the best way, can we?"_ He thought to her telepathically.

"_No…we aren't the ones who are supposed to. It's the guardian's job to protect the Gate Keeper and the Flower Maiden, not yours or mine. He is to protect and inform." _He asked, reciting it like it was a book. "_We need to get him to him." _She thought.

Toboe looked at Cheza for a moment and nodded. Toboe sighed and walked over to Hikari, who had an expression that was mixed with fear and confusion.

Toboe sat down next to him and looked at his eyes for a moment. Hikari met his gaze and was about to question Toboe, when a feeling of pins and needles filled his body.

"Go to sleep." Toboe said quietly. But, it was like his voice didn't only project, but echo in his head and all around. Before he could react, he felt the feeling of the world slip away and watched everything turn black.

Just like before, the same voice that recited the words, 'one hour' like before came back into his head. Without will he instantly felt not tired anymore. He couldn't keep his eyes closed.

"Were home." Cheza said as Hikari opened his eyes again, looking to the girl's smiling face. He moaned lightly, the headache returning to him. He touched his head, the feeling of his own finger making the pain magnify. He hissed lightly as he put his hand to the side.

"Here." Toboe's voice said as Hikari looked over, noticing the cup of water. He smiled slightly as he took the water. "It happens whenever I…aid people." Toboe said as he was trying to think of the right words. He didn't want to freak Hikari out anymore. They needed him as much as they needed the flower maiden.

Hikari looked at Toboe with a raised eyebrow for a moment and then nodded as he drank the cooling liquid. Toboe was right. As soon as the water went down his throat, he felt better.

Hikari drank the glass and smiled. "Thank you." He said as he put it back down. He looked around, noticing he was in Cheza's room. "Why are we home?" He asked. "Shouldn't we be at school?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

Cheza nodded. "We should." She said. "But, school isn't the top priority at this time." He said, shrugging her shoulders just a bit.

Hikari looked at her. "What do you mean?" He yelled but winced at the loud noises. He took a breath and calmed down. "How can school not be important?" He asked.

Cheza looked at Toboe and then back at her brother. "Its not as important, when other things are pending." She simply said. "Where is he?" She muttered.

"Where is who?" Hikari asked. "Who are you waiting for?" He asked, interested.

Cheza looked once more at Toboe but there was a knock at the door. Toboe jumped a bit as a smile crept upon Cheza's face. "He's here." She said.

"Who?" He asked, annoyed. But before he could make a sound, Cheza and Toboe were out the room and down the steps. Hikari didn't exactly want to stay in bed, but he couldn't move it seemed. He waited patiently as he heard words downstairs and a voice he had never heard of before.

Cheza came walking up the stairs, a brighter smile as she skipped around slightly. "Hikari." She said with the cute "can you buy me something big brother?" like voice. He HATED that voice because it ALWAYS worked. "Yes?"

"This…is the one we were talking about." She said stepping aside. "This is the one who will answer all the questions." She said stepping aside.

Just then, a boy with brown colored hair and twinkling sapphire colored eyes walked into the room. He had a strong but slim build and a warm but still defensive smile on his face. He wore a jacket a white shirt, think jeans that hugged his figure and tennis shoes.

"Hello, Gate Keeper." He said with a strong voice.

Hikari blinked for a moment and screamed. "You're the one from my dreams!"

The being smiled and showed two sharp canine teeth. "I'm Kiba, your guardian and from this point on, you wont only be seeing me in dreams."

**Chapter Guardian: Done!**

_Ok, so that was chapter 2! Hope you liked it! As you can see, each character has powers per se. Each characters powers and roles will become evident!_

_Thank you "Danny Barefoot" and "Suzako" for reviewing! It means a lot!_


End file.
